


Never Enough Water

by KrakenAce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst(?), Gen, Just a short, Mentions of choking, No beta sorry, Read at Your Own Risk, aclimatising to air, but it's also not gory or anything, made up crap for Nautolan's, might not be for the squeamish, no science behind this, water creature on land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAce/pseuds/KrakenAce
Summary: A bath tub is never enough.Angst of a water creature climatising to the dry air.Just a short.





	Never Enough Water

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a fun exploration.   
> Might not be for the squeamish...

The bath wasn't big enough. They never were… it was hard to get the salt content right too, it burned his gills.   
But to non water folk, the assumption, that the ability to submerge oneself, should be enough right?   
Or maybe it was just they never wanted to make a bath bigger than what was useful for land dwellers to laze in too?

Kit Fisto sighed trying to quiet out the niggle that though submerged he felt restrained, like he was in a small box -technically he was - he let his mind and senses drift hoping to block out that claustrophobic feeling.   
But his hand bumped the edge of the tub again, it jolted him a little too much from his stupor, and he buckled and hit his hip on the tub, then his foot, and head before he grasped the edges and sat up, gasping in the air, feeling his gills flap weakly, dribbling out the water from his lungs, as dry air was sucked in to replace the liquid, his body swapping systems. 

Without elegance or grace he tumbled out of the tub, sprawling on the cold durasteel floor of the hotel he stared at the ceiling, he breathed deep, and cleared his throat as the last of the water dribbled down his chest. His headdresses twitched and quivered at the loss of water as well, every part of him yearned for water, for the quiet of the depths. 

When he was alone he could take the time to adjust to the dry properly, when he was around others he had to make it look like it was easy, like his eyes didn't sting at the too bright lights till his tear ducts kicked in, keeping them moist again, even then his eyes were better in low light, so too much sun felt blinding. He had to try not to notice how sharp and strange sounds became like it wasn't jarring, as he re-adjusted to so much noise. Like his lungs never briefly choked on the last dregs of water before it caught up to the intake of oxygen again.

He let himself sink down till he was laying in the puddle on the floor, it wasn't exactly comfortable. But his skin always felt tight and warm as he dried off, it made heavy clothing or rough fabrics awful and scratchy on his skin. He liked light soft fabric for this reason, but this wasn't always an option for the Jedi, so it was something he dealt with. 

Even just adjusting to his own limbs weight and gravity, after being suspended in water felt strange, albeit a bath wasn't big or deep enough to truly feel weightless and free, but everything felt heavy again, and though there wasn't the resistance of water whilst moving, he now had to deal with the downward pull gravity. He felt both faster and slower for this reason.

Finally he sat up, and shook his head tresses out, his duties called, and missing the murky depths of home had to be pushed aside for now.


End file.
